The Last Hope
by Nick Write
Summary: You are the former security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When you decide to go back after it was shut down, what will happen? Rated T for dark themes and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! My name is A Sleeptalking Demigod, as you may know. If you came here from one of my other stories, then hey! If not, then welcome to here! I just had an idea, and I think it's pretty cool. That's all from me, enjoy!**

You look at the building in front of you. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is now shut down for good. The establishment went bankrupt, and now the building is now abandoned. You worked as a night guard, before you were fired a week prior to the events. You have returned, hoping to find answers to some of the unsolved mysteries of the pizza place. You walk over to the front door, and noticed that it has been unlocked. What do you do?

Walk inside the pizzaria.(continue)

Leave the primisis (skip to last paragraph)

2\. You reluctantly open up the door, switching on your flashlight to see in the dirty, and dark rooms. You see a bear in a purple bear suit motioning you towards him. What do you do?

a.) Follow him(next paragrapgh)

b.) Keep looking(skip to last paragraph)

3\. He leads you to a small space with a dead end in it. You turn around, and once you turn back around, you turn back around, and notice that he is gone, along with a paper substance that was apparently covering the entrence to the room in front of you. What do you do?

a.) Go into the room(next paragraph)

b.) Stay put( go to last paragraph)

4\. You venture bravely into the room, and see the purple bear costume strowed across the floor. You look ahead of you, and see a man with dark purple clothes, holding a knife, and slowly walking towards you. What do you do?

a. ) Attack him(go to next paragraph)

b.) Try and negotiate( go to paragraph last)

5\. You lunge at him, and he trips you, and slices the backs of you feet and legs. You bleed profusely, and attempt to get up, but you are unable to, due to the deep gashes. What do you do?

Lie down and accept your fate(next paragraph)

Go out with a fight( go to 7th paragraph)

6\. You stop struggling and lie in a pool of your own blood, as the man brings down the knife and lodges it in your eye. The last thing you see as your life slowly fades to black, is the man slowly putting the bear suit back on, and walking out.( skip to final paragraph)

7\. You swing you arms wildly, in hopes that something good may come out of this. Miracuosly, you knock the knife out of his hands, and grab it for yourself. He looks at you with a surprised, or scared, look on his face as he stands in front of you. You manage to stand up, and look him dead in the eye. What do you do?

Plunge the knife into his heart.(next paragraph)

Let him go.( skip to paragraph 9)

8\. You stab forward, plunging the knife directly into his heart, as blood begins to leak from his mouth. He grabs the hilt and looks up at you with a pleading look. He asks you to help him. You turn your head, and he falls to the floor, and slowly bleeds to death. You breathe out heavily, and begin to hear the whispers of spirits in your ear. You look around, and see the ghost of a small child, who looks at you angrily. It launches itself at you, and begins to strangle you, until you die from lack of oxygen.( go to final paragraph)

9\. You let the knife rests at your sides, as the man stumbles to get out of the room, putting on the bear suit in the process. You slide down agaist the wall, and rest yourself. You close your eyes,and fall into a deep sleep, where you have a vivid dream. You see yourself, except, you have become the animatronic, Balloon Boy. You look around, and begin to collect balloons. Once you have collected all the balloons, you see a door with an exit sign on it. However, you also see one of the walls rufle slightly, as it had been blown by the wind. Where do you go?

The door( next paragraph)

The wall( go to paragraph 11)

10\. You jump down, grabbing the handle on the door, and the world goes white. You wake up to see the knife plunged deep into your heart, and the purple man smiling at you from the entrance of the room. You let out a scream, only to be cut off from the blood that comes running out of your mouth. You vision tinges black, before going away comepletely, signaling that you have died. (last paragraph)

11\. You jump to the wall, seeing that you can go through it. You jump through, falling through the little room, into an abyss of red and black. You land on the ground with a satisfying nthump, and begin to walk forward. You see a rainbow colored balloon, and grab it, making the world fade to black. When your vision comes back, you see that you are the Mangle, but missing all of your body. You see parts of you scattered about, and a large man running back and forth, looking for you. You swiftly gather your body parts, and notice that the same as before has happened again. Where do you go?

a.) The Door( go to paragraph 10)

b.) The wall( Next paragraph)

12\. Once again you jump from the wall, and begin to fall. This time, however, you land on a platform of balloons, and begin to jump across them. When you reach the top, you spot an extravagant cake sitting there on the plate. You touch the cake, and the world fades away in the same manner as before. Once again, you are Baloon Boy. You collect all of the balloons, and look at the choice once more. Where will you go?

a.) The door(paragraph 10)

b.) The wall( next paragraph)

13\. You jump through the same wall as before, and land on a platform of balloons that weren't there before. You go across to see the ghost of a weeping child huddled up in the corner. You walk over to the child, and a cake of the same design as befor appears in front of you, and the child. His eyes widen, and his frown changes into a happy grin. The world once again fades to black, and you enter a new world. Once entered, you look down at yourself, and notice your yellow body, and sleek design. You look ahead of you, and notice a drop off, with two cupcakes laying on the floor before it. You sub-conciously pick up the cupcakes as you walke, and jump down below you. You just barely made it onto the platform, and you once again saw a childs ghost. You present her the cake, and she does the same as the child you had met previously. The world fades to black, and you transfer once more. This time, you look down at your pudgy, golden body, and the yellow colored rabbit in front of you. You walk of the stage, but instead of going down to the child, you phaze through the stage, and float up the side of the wall. You jump down, and climb another wall, and accedently end up in a room with the next child. You once again give him the cake. He smiles happily at you, and the world once again fades to black. This time, you seem to be in the same place as before, yet in a more powerful body. You look at your pitch black body, and feel the power coursing inside of you. You concentrated this enerjy, and began to quickly shift worlds. You come upon on room, that contains the soul of the next dead child, and you go over to it. The cake appears, and once again, the spirit is pleased by this. You feel yourself chande worlds once again, feeling your power rise quickly. You looked down at your body, and see you have inhabited the body of the first ghost child, except seemingly wearing a mask of some sort. You look behind you and you notice something. The door is right there. You look forward, and debate on where you go. Where do you go?

a.) Forward(next paragraph)

b.) The door( Paragraph 10)

14\. You walk forward slowly, looking at the many kids with masks of animatronics you don't recognize on them. At the end of the room sits the spirits that have been trapped here along with you. You walk forward, and present to him the final cake you have, and he smiles. He pulls out a mask of Golden Freddy, and you feel the world shift slightly. You, now as yourself, watch as the masks fall softly onto the floor, and the ballons float away. The world went white, and you notice that your body had been moved behind the ghosts of the dead children, now without tearstains running down their faces. You look behind you and see the final child walk into the room. The murderus man exclaimes in terror, before scampering away from the ghost. He ran back and forth, before climbing into the yellow rabbit suit that had been laying on the ground. He quickly stood up, laughing tauntingly at the child. The child just stood, with a large grin on his face. There was a loud snap, and the man in the suit began to spew blood. He twitched erratically, sitting in a pool of blood, before finally dying. The children all turn to look at you, wide smiles present on their faces. You smile back, as you watch them leave the world right in front of you. They wave to you, and you wave back. A single tear falls from your eye, when you walk out of the room to discover the animatronic parts arranged into two simple word that brought joy to your heart.

_Thank you…_

**GOOD END**

Final Paragraph. You have lost. The murderer may have gotten killed regaurdless, but the children's souls were not released from the grasp of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike…

**BAD END**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! This is probaly the longest thing I have ever typed up in one sitting. This is twice as long as my chapters for anything, and I hope you liked it! Review, and I'll see you another time! BYE**

Sweet Dreams~ A Sleeptalking Demigod


	2. lolololololololo

hacked by your friend ... the evil chick 4-24-15 bye bro dude guy manly man male boy


End file.
